


i fell in love (in love with you suddenly)

by bloomings



Category: MAS (Korea Band), RBW Boyz (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: He makes sure no one is around when he slips it into Dongmyeong’s locker, taking a deep breath as he hears it fall alongside the other’s books and belongings.On his way to the library he passes by where Dongmyeong and his friends eat their lunch, the hallway by the music room.  Junyoung throws a glance down his way, biting his lip when he notices all the gifts and candies Dongmyeong has gathered.It’s not nearly at the same level as Junyoung, but it’s enough to leave a weird feeling in Junyoung’s chest, his mood immediately dropping.





	i fell in love (in love with you suddenly)

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this on valentines day but forgot to so here you go, six days late but still here
> 
>  
> 
> title from hellogoodbye's [here (in your arms)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thEwoObM2ng)

Junyoung watches from his locker.

Heart skipping a beat as the other boy smiles.

It’s a sweet smile, bright, happy.

Junyoung has committed the curve of his lips to memory.

_Son Dongmyeong._

Junyoung opens his locker door a little more, pretends to look for the notebook he already has in his hands.

Junyoung bites the inside of his cheek when he sees another boy approach the other, hair recently dyed a pink, a violation of school dress code.

He watches from the corner of his eyes as they talk, the pink haired boy leaning against the row of lockers, Dongmyeong smiling at him as he listens to him, fingers pushing his drooping glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Dongmyeong stops laughing when his friend pulls something out of his book bag, a small envelope sealed with a heart sticker.

His friend does a little dance, clearly amused as Dongmyeong makes a face, trying to push away as his friend hands him the envelope.

Today is Valentine’s Day.

Junyoung’s eyes flicker back to his locker.

He’s stuffed a box of chocolates alongside his textbooks, the small teddy bear has fallen on its side between his folders.

Junyoung sighs, closes his locker.  He takes one last look as Dongmyeong takes out a stack of envelopes from his backpack, giving the one on top to his friend, smiling as always.

He begins his walk to his classroom.

-

There aren’t that many students so early in the morning.  Many of them wait outside in the school yard, even in the cold.  

Junyoung would normally be there too, squinting up at the sun, making jokes with his friends.

There’s really only one reason why he’s taken to spending the minutes before classes in school.  Junyoung spends a lot of time fighting back the voice in his head that says it’s not even a good reason.

Junyoung sits in the empty classroom, towards the back of the room.  He takes out his book and notebook, flipping to the math homework he’s only done halfway.

He rest his elbow on the small desk, lays his cheek on his palm.

It was about two months ago that Junyoung had first noticed him.  Right before the winter holidays.  The classrooms and hallways have been charged with the holiday season, student’s eager to spend some time away from school work.

It had been snowing that day, fluttering flakes of snow landing almost too gently on the ground.  

The school day had been over, students gone.  Junyoung, in his raucous laughter and mischievous actions had landed himself in detention.  Not the first time, Junyoung can’t quite figure out when cheeky crosses over the line to troublesome.    

A paper ball thrown the wrong way is not a terrible offence.  But Junyoung was the only one in this particular teacher’s classroom.  Absolute boring, bordering on excruciatingly mind numbing.  He had wiped down the board, had tidied up the extra supplies in the classroom closet.  Mr. Jung had gone for a while, Junyoung sighing as he watched the clock tick down, eyes trailing to the dirt streaked window.

He had walked up to the window in his boredom.

His eyes immediately had gone to two figures in the snow, puffy jackets standing out against the white landscape of the falling storm.  

It had been the first time he seen that smile, toothy, eyes squinting with the force of it.  Cheeks flushed with the cold, the exertion of the snowball fight he had been caught in.  

The other boy’s hat had gotten knocked down, mint colored hair fluffy.

“ _Dongmyeong!_ ” he whined, picking up a handful of snow, wobbling over as he shoved it down the other’s jacket.

Dongmyeong had laughed, stumbling down on the ground, hands quick to grab his friend.  They rolled around the snow, struggling as they playfully shoved each other.

Junyoung watched in silence, eyes stuck on the way the brown haired boy kept smiling, laughing loudly.

That had been it.

Junyoung had never stood a chance.

The bell rings, it startles Junyoung, he looks at the clock, the school day has started.

He winces to himself when he hears the shrill exclamations, the loud whispers and hushes.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Junyoung had known that confessions and cheesy gifts would be the main on goings of the day.

Junyoung doesn’t even bat an eye when a small chocolate box finds its way to his desk, eyes going up to meet the gaze of one of his classmates.  She has long hair, dark eyes.

“I’m sorry- “ he starts to day, eyes looking around the almost empty classroom.

The girl in front of him flushes with the upcoming rejection.  She puts her hands up, blush rising to her ears.

“It’s ok,” she stutters, “just take the chocolates then.”

Junyoung sits there as the girl walks past him, hearing the way her chair screeches as she pulls it out to sit, the small thump of her putting her head down.

He picks up the small heart shaped box, turns it over to read the ingredients before he decides to put it away in his bag, alongside his other books.

It’s not the first or last box of chocolates he gets.  Junyoung starts to feel bad at how many girls he’s turned down, always smiling at them sadly, voice soft as if not to attract attention.

They always tell him to keep the chocolates, some almost violently as they press them to his chest.

He stops by his locker by the time the lunch bell rings, carefully putting away his gifts, picking at the red colored envelopes shoved between the slots of his locker, putting them on the top shelf.

Junyoung may have no interest in them but that doesn’t mean he can be careless about it.  He takes a moment to pull away from his locker, looking around before his hands grab quickly at the box of chocolates he had bought, the pink stuffed bear.  He shoves them into his bag, patting the pocket of his jacket to make sure the letter is still there.

He closes his locker quietly, walks down the few lockers between his and Dongmyeong’s.

There’s no one in the halls now, boys hiding from persistent girls, others not affected by the pink and red of the holiday enjoying the odd warm February day along with their lunches.

Junyoung takes out the note in his pocket, red envelope creased a bit.

He makes sure no one is around when he slips it into Dongmyeong’s locker, taking a deep breath as he hears it fall alongside the other’s books and belongings.

On his way to the library he passes by where Dongmyeong and his friends eat their lunch, the hallway by the music room.  Junyoung throws a glance down his way, biting his lip when he notices all the gifts and candies Dongmyeong has gathered.

It’s not nearly at the same level as Junyoung, but it’s enough to leave a weird feeling in Junyoung’s chest, his mood immediately dropping.

He knows Dongmyeong isn’t necessarily an outcast.  He’s shy but he’s also _bright_ and _pretty_.  Most of the underclassmen class acknowledge his intelligence and work ethic and it has resulted in him being at the top of his class alongside being president.  

Junyoung’s friends do often find themselves calling him a dork, a nerd, grouping him along with other kids who try too hard to get good grades, _uncool_.

Junyoung had heard his name before he had known who he was, of course he had laughed, always laughing with the teasing and joking.  Jokes about others usually aren’t a constant between him and his friends but lately the few times Dongmyeong has been brought up he finds himself not entirely getting the joke.

He passes by quickly, doesn’t really catch their attention as they talk to themselves, voices loud, his friends teasing and asking Dongmyeong for some of his candy.

-

The final bell rings.  

Junyoung’s knee bounces as the clock ticks away loudly, leg accidentally kicking his bag (once again already filled with Valentine’s gifts).

He manages to get to his locker before anyone else tries to give him another gift, a stuttering confession.  There’s no one at Dongmyeong’s locker but he doesn’t give himself time to think about it as he shoves the things he needs into his bag, trying to get all the gifts in there, being careful to leave what he has prepared on top.  

He moves away from his locker without much thought, walking past the rush of students trying to get home as he makes way to the old art room in the second floor.  The art teacher usually leaves early, leaving the room open in her haste.  There’s a small washroom connected to it, a small leakly sink and shelves of cleaning products.  

Junyoung throws his bag onto one of the back worktables, taking out the chocolates and small bear that he hoped Dongmyeong would accept.

The after school bell rings in the background, a loud piercing sound that sends shudders down his back.

It’s been a couple of minutes, enough time for Dongmyeong to get to his locker, find the note and his way to the art room.  

The time when nothing happens is almost painful, Junyoung can’t help but think of all that could go wrong.  Dongmyeong could not show up.  Or worse.  He shows up and immediately rejects him.  Laughs at him.  Thinks Junyoung is disgusting, weird for these feelings he’s suddenly harbored.

He’s drowning in these thoughts when he hears footsteps, _too close_.  The doorknob opens slowly, cautiously.  Junyoung’s heart drops when Dongmyeong’s head peeks into the room, eyes wide underneath his glasses, mouth opened gently in curiosity.

His eyes sweep the room, snapping back to Junyoung once they scope the entire room.

Junyoung watches as Dongmyeong hesitates then, eyebrows creasing in thought, teeth biting into his bottom lip.  Junyoung doesn’t say anything, not as Dongmyeong’s expression finally sets into determination, taking another step into the room, turning around to close the door.

His heart is beating too fast, it makes it hard for him to breathe, skin prickling with goosebumps, vile threatening to rise.

Dongmyeong takes small steps to him, red envelope crushed in his fist.  He doesn’t look at him, Junyoung notices, gaze going past Junyoung’s shoulders.

Dongmyeong is suddenly too close to him, an arm lengths away, hands grabbing at the straps of his book bag, crushing the note Junyoung had so carefully written the night before.

“Dongmyeong,” Junyoung tries, voice catching on his nerves,  he clears his throat, offering a small smile as Dongmyeong’s eyes widen.

“This is really _not_ happening,” Dongmyeong mutters, more to himself than anything, the faintest of pinks starting to spread across the bridge of is nose.

“Dongmyeong,” Junyoung tries again, hands gripping the gifts tightly, “I don’t know if you know who I am.”

He stops when Dongmyeong snorts at that, the look of disbelief growing, Junyoung takes a deep breath then.

“Right, I don’t know if you know me,” Junyoung pushes through, “I didn’t really know about you...like _know you know you_ until a couple of months ago.”

“What is _going on_ here,” Dongmyeong suddenly demands, eyes questioning, “is this...like a joke or something?  How do you _even_ know my name?”

Junyoung looks down at his gifts, feels the way Dongmyeong’s eyes drop to the chocolates and toy as well.

“Well,” he says, slowly, “I _was_ trying to confess before you interrupted,” he licks his lips, “uh...no this is not a joke?” he hates the way his voice dips, unsure, “and...um, I know your name because well it’s kinda everywhere...since you know you’re top of your class and also your locker is just a bit down by mine and your friend?  With the pink hair? He kinda talks really loudly?”

Dongmyeong’s eyes have gone back up, trying to hold their gaze against Junyoung’s but his shyness pushes through, eyes fluttering, Junyoung notices the way his eyelashes curve and fan out against his cheekbones.

“Is that for me?” Dongmyeong asks, voice quiet, hand uncurling to point at Junyoung’s hands.

Junyoung looks down at his gifts again, nodding as he thrusts them forward, waiting for Dongmyeong to grab them, “they’re probably not so special since you got so many gifts today...but I...ah I thought you would like the bear and the chocolates are my favorites so I thought that maybe you would like them too...or something like that.”

Dongmyeong finally reaches for them, hugging them to his chest, blush spreading down his cheeks, rising to the lines of his cheekbones.

“The gifts,” he pauses, offering a nervous smile, “were just friends that happened to be girls” he laughs, a choked off sound, “these are the only ones that happened to be,” another pause, “ _romantic?_ ”

His brain is absolutely turning to mush at the sight of Dongmyeong's giant blush, coloring his skin a pretty pink, rushing to the tops of his ears in an angry red.

All he can do is nod, voice soft, “yes, romantic.”

There’s another awkward pause, one that Junyoung feels like it stretches forever and then some more.  The clock is ticking above them, the sound of students long gone.

“You were confessing?” Dongmyeong asks, Junyoung can tell it takes him all the courage he has to ask this, unable to keep his look.

“ _Yes_ ,” Junyoung nearly yells, mind still trying to wrap around the fact that Dongmyeong hasn’t rejected him yet, “yes I’m confessing...to you...because I think you’re probably the _prettiest_ boy I have ever seen and when you smile your eyes do this thing like _wow_ super cute.”

Dongmyeong’s blush turns a darker pink, now inching its way around his neck.  Junyoung might faint before Dongmyeong gives him an answer.

“You think I’m _pretty_ and _super cute_?” Dongmyeong repeats, as if he isn’t in front of a babbling Junyoung just trying to get his words out.

Junyoung nods, trying to look as sure as possible, “yes, both of those things,” he reaches to grab Dongmyeong’s hand, still wrapped around the heart shaped box of chocolates, “so say yes or no.”

Dongmyeong looks at where their hands meet, eyes looking dazed as he says in a low voice, “my first confession and by _Lee Junyoung_ ,” he shakes his head in disbelief, “ _how_ is this _happening?_ ”

“Well,” Junyoung says slowly, “I can tell you the whole process of it if that means you’re going to accept my confession.”

“I’m - I’m going to cry,” Dongmyeong suddenly stutters, blinking rapidly at him.

“What, _no_ ,” Junyoung puts his free hand up, “don’t do that...I didn’t - if I would have known that you would have cried - I would - just please don’t cry,” Junyoung says quickly heart sinking at the turn of events.

“You _can’t_ like me,” Dongmyeong sobs.

“I do,” Junyoung answers almost breathlessly, hopelessly.

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“This is joke,” Dongmyeong adds, tears gathering.

“It’s not,” Junyoung takes in a deep breath, pulls Dongmyeong closer, “I really _really_ like you.”

He hadn’t prepared for this, he has Dongmyeong pressed against him, shirt wet with tears, his carefully picked gifts crushed between them.  The other boy feels small in his arms, head fitting perfectly under his chin, eyes closed tight against his neck, eyelashes tickling the skin there.

"You really are pretty and everyone likes you.  You're so small I just want to hold you and you're just so cute I like you so much," Junyoung begins to ramble off, arms tightening their hold, "your laugh is super adorable and when you smile and your dimples show?  I think about that too much, probably."

“Ok,” he says, breath shuddering, “ _ok_ I accept," Dongmyeong pulls away, eyes red, hands shaking as they hold his chocolate and stuffed toy.

Junyoung can’t help the way his smile spreads wide over his lips, how his heart starts working overtime, flames licking against his chest, burning deep in his belly with just those words.

His shirt may be tear soaked, his confession more rambling and embarrasing than the cool suave speech he had practice in his room with his mirror.

But Dongmyeong’s _ok_ feels like the biggest accomplishment to him, he ducks down quickly and presses a kiss against the tear stained flushed cheeks of the smaller boy.

Smiles when Dongmyeong leans in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/weusfics) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
